


Burns

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Some Swearing, pretty messed up relationship, still don't know how to tag, yet another random oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: "liar liar, pants on fire."oh, no... no.you've got it all wrong - it's not their pants, but their soul that's on fire.





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> feel free to message me on either, I'd love to make MyDay friends! :D <3

"Listen, let me explain."

"I asked for one thing."

"Jae please, just-"

"One simple thing!" Jae doesn't let Brian finish his sentences because, in all honesty, he doesn't deserve to.

"Jae..." Brian sounds defeated, almost apologetic

"During the 4 years we were together... I asked for _one_ thing" Jae keeps repeating himself, frustrated, angry and hurt tears streaming down his face.

"I asked that if at any point you got tired of me, bored of me or just wanted it all to end, you would end it. I asked for you to just stop everything rather than cheating on me." the tall blonde stares at Brian.

The other male is standing in the corner, his silver hair in slight disarray, some of it matted to his forehead. He doesn't have the audacity to look Jae in the eyes

"So Brian, tell me _why_ " he says through gritted teeth as he points to their bed,

"I walked in to our apartment to find heels at the door, and pieces of clothing on the floor, why I walked into our bedroom to see you," his voice breaks and Brian almost visibly winces,

"Making love to some girl. To see your hands on someone that wasn't me - to find you in our bed with someone else."

The girl awkwardly looks back and forth between Jae and Brian, one hand supporting her body while the other is holding the sheets up to prevent any unwanted exposure.

"Jae... I-"

"Please leave. Get out."

Jae cuts him off to speak to the girl, his voice shaking and she nods, gathering some of her clothes off the bedroom floor, quickly putting them on while Brian just looks at her. She gives an apologetic look but he's clearly fuming so she just leaves, leaving Brian and the latter in tense silence. It's quiet besides Jae's heavy breathing and the slightly distant sound of the girl putting her heels on and the door of their apartment closing.

"Were you bored of me?" Jae asks and Brian doesn't give an answer,

"I just wasn't enough anymore? Suddenly, I wasn't all that you had dreamt of anymore? I worked my ass off to come home early and surprise you, and I come home to this. Fucking wonderful!" Jae says, throwing his hands up in the air and laughing, but Brian is fully aware it's not because anything about this situation is amusing.

"4 years." the taller says and Brian looks up at him,

"4 years down the drain because you-"

"Don't act like this is all my fault," Brian says and Jae looks at him, laughing again.

"Oh right! Because it's partially _my_ fault that you cheated on me-"

"Don't act like you haven't messaged other people. Don't act like your business trips haven't taken a couple of detours into peoples' hotels," Brian scoffs,

"This relationship has been broken for so long so don't blame this all on me. Telling me that you asked me all to end it? Because you didn't want to be the one that called it quits? Don't try and act like we both haven't been lying to ourselves and each other,"

Jae stares at him and says,

"So then, why the Hell are we still together?"

Brian smirks and he gets closer to Jae, leaning close and he whispers, practically against Jae's lips,

"Because we continue to lie... And personally, I like knowing that you're mine despite all of this,"

"Yeah? Well not anymore, I'm tired of dealing with your bullshit-"

"Oh look at you, lying again."

Jae looks at Brian, furious yet also confused,

"You're not _tired_ of me. If you were, you wouldn't be so angry right now. You wouldn't have been reduced to tears if you were _tired_ of me. I admit, you may not be completely, 100% invested, interested in me anymore..." he steps even closer and Jae refuses the urge to crash their lips together,

"But you're not completely done with me."

Brian smirks,

"Just like me, you get a kick out of being able to still claim me as yours. Leaving your marks where others will  see only during times where we're unfaithful... So don't go crying on me because we both know I'm not the only one fucked up here."

"I hate you,"

"And there you go again."

The silver haired male brushes past Jae as he picks up his clothes off of the floor,

"I know this is fucked up. I know that whatever we are, friends with amazing benefits, a couple of 4 years who moved in together because they wanted to settle down, is fucked up. And yet, you haven't moved out yet and neither have I. Neither of us have made the first move to leave, and the answer as to why is simply,"

Jae wishes Brian wasn't so right about everything he's been saying,

"We don't want to." he continues,

"We both know if we really wanted all of this to end, it would've ended the moment one of us found out. Yet we act like it's not happening, ignore everything that's wrong with whatever we are, whatever we have."

"You're crazy." Jae comments and Brian laughs, only making Jae's previous words more accurate.

"But you are, too. And that's why this works. The reason you're so angry and the reason the tears started falling was because you saw me... You and I know this isn't the first time something like this has happened, but it is the first time you saw me. When you're cheating on me, you don't see me, I'm not there and apparently that's what makes it okay for the both of us. The fact that I don't see you to remind me that I'm yours, and vice versa. Today was the first time you saw my hands on someone that wasn't _you_ , my clothes tossed on the floor beside clothes that weren't _yours_ , shoes at the front door that weren't _yours_. So, it isn't the fact that I'm cheating, if you said so then you're lying. It has to do with you. Asking why we're still together isn't the right question in my opinion,"

"Oh, because your opinion is absolute-"

"For this, it is. You know I'm right about all of this,"

Jae shakes his head,

"So then if you're so sure that I'm wrong and everything coming out of my mouth is bullshit, why are you still listening? Why are you still in this room, looking at me, listening to me?" Brian adds and Jae almost feels sick because of the smile on Brian's face.

It's triumphant yet not proud, as if he was wishing he wasn't right about all of this.

"The question you should be asked is; when are you going to get tired or bored of the idea of me still remaining yours despite what we do. That question applies to me too, don't get me wrong, I'm not claiming myself as the Saint in our situation."

It's quiet as Jae watches Brian as he slips his jacket on, the rest of his clothes already on his body.

"So what do you want me to do? To say?"

"What you've always been doing; whatever you want. Move out, find someone that won't cheat on you, someone you won't get bored of and cheat on," 

Jae's quiet as Brian adds,

"But the fact that you have to ask yourself what to do..."

The taller looks away, biting his lip as if knowing what the other is going to say next,

"Tells me that you still get satisfaction from being able to call me yours; and you, mine."

The silver haired man is heading for the door, and Jae says,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Sungjin's. He wanted to hang out today-"

"Stop lying."

Brian looks amused,

"Okay. I'm going to catch up with that girl so that we can pick up where we left off." he admits.

"No, you're not."

"And why do I need your permis-"

 Brian's reply is cut off by Jae's lips on his. Jae pulls him in closer as he hooks a finger in one of the belt loops in Brian's jeans. The kiss is slightly rough, but it's not painful. It's just enough for Brian to get the message, and Jae nips Brian's bottom lip once before pulling away and whispering,

"Because you're mine."

 

* * *

 

That happened almost 4 years ago.

The confrontation, the exposure of lies that lead to the truth and resulted in a way of making up that involved Brian's clothes ending up back on the floor beside clothes that were Jae's.

Ultimately, the two decided to part ways; agreeing that whatever the Hell they had wasn't healthy. They had told each other that once they both moved out, that would be the last of each other; no seeing each other, no going back to each other...

They lied.

Brian pushes Jae into his hotel room, already undoing his tie but with one hand because the other is helping Jae with the buttons on his shirt. Brian's kissing Jae as he finally gets his tie off and begins to work off his shirt, Jae already laying down on the bed which Brian practically pushed him on. Brian slides the wedding ring off his finger and places it on the bed stand,

"Seriously?"

"What?"

Jae gestures toward the ring now sitting on the stand, Brian's still undoing his belt,

"Oh c'mon, you're engaged."

"What? How'd you know-"

"You're still friends with Sungjin on Facebook."

"Okay, so what'd you tell your spouse?"

"Told her I had a business trip,"

Brian slips off the black dress pants and says,

"And you?"

"Errand run."

The now black haired shorter finally joins Jae in the bed, kissing him as he uses his arms on either side of Jae's body to support himself,

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this anymore," Brian says, whispering against Jae's lips as he captures him in another kiss. Once they part for much needed oxygen, Jae admits,

"I lied."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I do not condone cheating, if you're being cheated on please try your hardest to get out of that relationship - they do not respect you.  
> 2) that being said, sometimes relationships are messed up and that doesn't always necessarily apply 1 way so :)  
> 3) originally written & posted on asianfanfics.com | February 24, 2017  
> Please comment any thoughts, I'd love to know! thank you for reading <3


End file.
